Junjou Morderous
by Kusama-Shiori
Summary: AU-La vida de un chico comun y corriente cambia radicalmente cuando se enamora perdidamente de quien quiere acesinarlo, un hombre intenta alejar al amor de su vida y dos corazones encuentran un camino en comun.
1. Chapter 1

Junjou Morderous

Cap. 1:

-Hiro-san, Hiro-san, Hiro-san-sollozaba Kusama Nowaki sobre el cuerpo inerte de Kamijou Hiroki.

Porque no estuvo ahí para protegerlo y tal como lo había prometido, el sabia que algo Estaba mal desde la visita sorpresa de Akihiko pero lo había ignorado a peticion de Hiroki.

-No te preocupes, todo Estará bien seguiremos juntos no importa lo que pase, Por favor no me dejes!!!! ¡NO!! - Sus hermosos ojos se comenzaban una llenar de cristalinas lágrimas que reflejaban aquel dolor tan puro que partía.

Pero Akihiko pagaría por lo que había Hecho, PENSABA Nowaki Mientras recordaba la escena que había presenciado tan solo hace unos cuantos minutos, se encontraba en brazos de Hiroki Akihiko AL MOMENTO QUE ESTE posaba sus labios en los del castaño, de sus manos goteaba abundante sangre , todo iluminado por la tenue luz de luna.

Después de unos segundos Akihiko se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Perdóname-susurró antes de que una nube tapase la luna dejando todo en penumbras para darle la oportunidad de huir.

Algunos MESES DESPUES en algun lugar de Hokkaido.

-RING !!!!- sonaba un pequeño reloj de mesa.

-Porque tiene que sonar así de fuerte-decía Takahashi Mizaki Mientras se levantaba pesadamente del suelo ya que el ruido lo había tirado de la cama.

Tenia recuerdos borrosos de un extraño sueño que había tenido, un lugar muy obscuro, el pegado a la pared Mientras tenia relaciones con un desconocido. Eso si era un sueño muy extraño se decía a si mismo al momento que Mizaki Trataba de limpiar su pequeño y húmedo accidente en la cama.

-Mizaki! Era ese el tono que Takatsuki Shinobu su mejor amigo había grabado en su teléfono para que supiese Cuando el hablara.

-Buenos días-Shinobu.

-Solo te hablaba para despertarte.

-Si lo se, haces lo mismo todos los días.

-Bueno, adiós.

30 minutos Después Mizaki Takahiro desayunaba junto a su hermano mayor.

-Date prisa Mizaki faltan 10 minutos para que comiencen las clases-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El menor tomo un trozo de pan y salio corriendo de su casa muy lujosa, frente al portón se encontraba un lujoso automóvil negro y recargado en el un hombre ya maduro pero no con un vestido viejo clásico traje negro y un cigarro en la boca lucia bastante elegante.

-Mizaki, Cuando PODREMOS Llegar a tiempo? - Preguntó el hombre Mientras le Abria la puerta del coche.

-Si conduce mas rápido que ayer tal vez lleguemos hoy Miyagi-san-ante el comentario Ambos rieron.

5 minutos Después ya en la escuela.

-Gra-ci ... ... como kami de ... tierra ... por fin! - Decía Mizaki quien Estaba a punto de vomitar y veia como el auto se alejaba a toda velocidad.

-MIZAKI!-Se escucho un grito en la lejania, Shinobu un lindo Rubio era muy inteligente.

-Escuchaste que hay un nuevo decano? - Seguía el rubio Mientras se dirigían a la entrada.

De pronto algo choco contra Mizaki provocando que este cayera al suelo.

Estaba distraído-Perdón-se disculpaba Mizaki.

-No fue tu culpa Así que deja de disculparte-le soltó secamente con un desconocido con quien al parecer era quien había chocado.

Mizaki por fin lo miro fijamente, aquel sujeto era muy atractivo algo serio pero solo eso le agregaba puntos.

-Mi nombre es Akihiko Usami, pero todos me llaman Usagi-decía el misterioso hombre al momento que recogía sus cosas y se levantaba.

-Mi .. Zaki Taka ... Hashi-dijo con un hermoso sonrojo en sus Mejillas provocado por haberse imaginado al hombre vestido de conejo.

-Bien Mizaki, tanto si piensas Que Fue culpa tuya te espero en el Salón 3-ha la hora de salida-sin decir mas Usagi los medios de comunicación dio vuelta y se fue.

-Por que estas sonrojado?-Pregunto Shinobu arrodillándose junto a el, pero su rostro había cambiado y ahora presentaba una magnifica sonrisa y macabra.

Solo Mizaki Pudo fingir que nada había pasado Mientras reía nerviosamente ante la reacción de Shinobu.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Mizaki Felicidades!-Dijo el rubio, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su mochila un pequeño repollo con un lindo mono rosa, del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

Sonrío solo Mizaki y ambos rumbo Partieron un salón de su, ya dentro la profesora de Mizaki, una pelirroja un poco extraña y amante de el yaoi, les presento al nuevo decano quien resulto ser nada mas ni nada menos que Usagi-san a lo que el Pudo solo Menor desmayarse con lo excéntrico que se veia solo podia esperar lo peor de esa tarde.

Ya terminadas las clases le pidio un Miyagi-san por favor que llevara un Shinobu A su hogar ya que el Tendría que quedarse A su castigo, por decirlo así, Aunque noto un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo pero Pensó que era solo producto De su imaginación.

Después de 10 minutos en el despacho de Akihiko.

-Pésame un libro de la estantería zona inferior derecha-le señalo uno de los estantes.

-Claro Usagi-san-se apresuro un agarrar lo que él había pedido.

-Y dime Mizaki, como te sientes? -Lo miro fijamente.

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas, las manos empezaron una temblarle Mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, pero Mizaki Trataba de AYUDARLE a Ordenar unos libros en la parte superior, el se encontraba sobre una pequeña escalera Debajo Usagi y ya pasándole un lado los libros, de pronto la escalera se movio Mizaki haciendo que cayese sobre el decano.

-Creo ... que ... bien-rio como tonto, se acerco y al mayor le extendió el libro.

Rozo Las Manos del menor y lo miro a los ojos.

-Ya veo-de pronto sus ojos se oscurecieron y se acerco al oído de Mizaki, lo lamió lentamente, poso su mano en la cabeza del Castaño y se alejo lo Suficiente para verlo a la cara, este A su vez se encontraba en shock.

Se Volvió a acercar al menor lentamente y con la mano tomo su barbilla acercándolo lo Suficiente como para que pudiese besarlo y junto con sus labios los de Mizaki, el jadeo ante la repentina acción del Decano, su sonrojo había Aumentado de sobremanera y los temblores le Cualquier movimiento impedían, el beso era húmedo y profundo, partía la lengua de Delicada Usagi tanto como el calor se Extendia.

-Mizaki no sabes lo lindo Así te vez-dijo al momento que lo recostaba con suma delicadeza en el suelo.

El menor Estaba a punto de decir algo pero los labios de Usagi se lo impidieron, de pronto el reloj de pulsera de el alcalde Comenzó a sonar e Hizo que este se levantara de Encima de El Castaño y luego camino tranquilamente hacia su escritorio recogió algunas cosas y Partió hacia la puerta no sin antes advertirle una Mizaki Que no se metiera en problemas o terminarían su pequeño asunto.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por tardarme tanto en escribir lo que pasa es que ya estaba acabado pero no podía prender la compu por que estaba castigada ¬¬ así que de una vez les dejo este cap. ^^:

¿Podrías volver a amar?

Cap. 2

-Hiro, ¿pero qué demonios pasa? tú estabas muerto- decía muy desconcertado Nowaki.

-Tenemos que hablar- decía el castaño quien estaba recargado en uno de los muros.

Hiroki se acerco a Nowaki tomo su mano y lo llevo a una habitación aparte, Mizaki solo veía la escena, desde que había entrado en ese lugar se había convertido solo en un espectador mas, recordaba que estaba en el salón Usagi-san se marchaba pero de la nada había aparecido aquel sujeto de cabellera azulada atacándolo a lo que el mayor había corrido hacia Mizaki levantándolo del suelo para juntos huir.

Después de haber corrido por varios kilómetros sin poder perder a el sujeto desconocido que al parecer se llamaba Nowaki, de pronto Usagi paró en seco y entro a un edificio abandonado ahí dentro Hiroki como lo había llamado Usagi se había aparecido dejando en shock al Nowaki.

Con Nowaki y Hiro.

Ambos solo se miraban a los ojos uno enfrente del otro, por alguna razón ambos pensaban en lo mismo:

El Día en que se miraron por primera vez.

Recuerdos de Hiroki.

Muchas veces había visto a Usagi salir por esa misma puerta desde hacía casi un año que vivía ahí, pero nunca le importo a donde iba, esta vez… sería diferente, el sentía que algo no andaba bien desde hacía 2 meses y justo esta noche lo había sentido, solo quería saber el motivo de la extrema frialdad del que consideraba su amado.

Sin importar la lluvia comenzó a caminar deprisa, escondiéndose de vez en vez tras de un poste o la esquina de un edificio mientras seguía a ese por el cual dejara su casa y a su familia, el cual prometió brindar amor incondicional para con él y ahora lo había lastimado.

Mientras sentía como su ropa comenzaba a pesar por estar empapada al igual que su cabello y piel vio como Usagi se detenía frente a un café muy elegante.

El se quedo parada del otro lado de la calle, observando cada movimiento que el ejecutaba. Hasta ahora no había nada diferente o incorrecto, se había sentado en una mesa justo frente al ventanal que el observaba, le habían llevado una pequeña taza de café, el cual casi juraría que era expreso, el estaba ahí, con su pierna cruzada elegantemente, con sus manos sobre la mesa alrededor de la taza y su postura perfecta.

Hiro se sintió tonto… ¿como es que había dudado de Usagi? Es decir, ¿no había abandonado el todo por el nada cuando decidió irse con el cierto?

El era un joven adinerado de bueno posición social, casi perfecto, ¿como no enamorarse de alguien así? Cuando él le pidió que se fuera a vivir con él, el no lo había dudado ni un segundo y había aceptado gustoso.

El era popular, muy entusiasta, tal vez no era de una posición social tan alta como lo era Usagi pero su familia tenía el dinero suficiente para poder vivir bien. Al ser de los más cotizados en su escuela, no le sorprendió que Usagi lo eligiera a el por sobre todos. El siempre elegía lo mejor.

Hiro estaba a punto de regresar a casa riéndose de sí mismo por ser tan tonto y desconfiado cuando vio algo que lo paralizo.

Había llegado una joven guapa y muy refinada, se miraba por la forma en que vestía, ya que estaba haciendo frío traía un abrigo de piel que de seguro era carísimo, al quitárselo descubrió que vestía de una forma muy elegante, un conjunto color azul claro que se ajustaba a su piel y la hacía ver estética y bella. Su cabello corto hasta los hombros color negro muy bien planchado y alisado dejaba ver su rostro como si fuera el de una muñeca de porcelana.

Usagi al verla se puso de pie y haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de respeto y de saludo ambos se dieron un beso sensual e igualmente elegante que ellos. Después, ambos tomaron un café y el tomándola de la cintura con su abrigo ya puesto nuevamente, partían en un carro negro a un lugar que Hiro no podría seguir.

Se derrumbo de rodillas sobre la acera mientras todos pasaban a su lado sin prestarle atención apurados por no mojarse más de lo debido por la lluvia.

Su cabello estaba tan mojado que se pegaba a su piel, el aire había comenzado refrescar tanto que ahora hacia frío, pero él no lo sentía… el frío que sentía en su corazón era demasiado que lo que pasara a su alrededor era insignificante para él.

Él lo había engañado… solo lo había utilizado cuanto quiso para luego deshacerse de él. De eso no le quedaba duda. El no podría compararse a esa joven que ahora estaba con el, es decir, el tenia clase, si, pero no podría llegar a ser tan elegante y refinada como ella además de que no podía compararse a una mujer.

Para Hiro, el coraje y la tristeza que había en su corazón era tanta, que sentía que lo demás podía irse al mismo infierno, con Usagi incluido.

Recuerdos de Nowaki

Le gustaba la lluvia, de alguna forma lo hacía sentirse relajado y a la vez nostálgico pero de forma agradable. Por eso le encantaba caminar un poco bajo la lluvia por las aceras de la ciudad.

A sus 18 años, casi 19 podía decir que lo tenia todo… una casa, dinero aunque solo le alcanzara para sobrevivir, un amigo fiel y era un buen trabajador. Un futuro brillante le sonreía y pese a eso no se sentía completo, porque… se sentía solo.

No es que no hubiese tenido propuestas ni mucho menos, pero… solo eran de jóvenes interesadas en ellas mismas. Como las detestaba, le aburrían ese tipo de jóvenes.

Siguió caminando bajo la lluvia, con su postura perfecta pero humilde, su cabello azulado como la noche mojado a más no poder y sus tenis llenos de agua también.

Se detuvo frente a una cafetería, era una elegante, una que otra vez había tomado un café en ese lugar. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía hambre, así que se adentro y se sentó en su mesa favorita, la de la esquina a la derecha justo frente a un ventanal grande que daba hacia la calle.

Ordeno una taza de té. Y una vez que lo hubiese hecho se decidió a contemplar el panorama lluvioso.

Ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Un joven de no más de 25 años, estaba sentado recargada sobre la pared del edificio de enfrente, estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza y tenía su mirada escondida bajo el flequillo de sus castaños cabellos de su cabeza agachada, sus manos estaban a sus costados y inherentemente, y sus piernas semi flexionadas como si hubiese estado hincada antes de sentarse. Su traje tenía un poco de lodo debido a la banqueta sucia llena de agua.

-Mmmmm…. Pobre, debe ser algún vagabundo- se dijo así mismo mientras observaba como le llevaban su orden a la mesa. Comenzó a comerlo sin tardanza.

Después de haber tomado su bocadillo y de haber pagado se quedo sentado un momento más, observando detenidamente a la joven que seguía sin moverse de su estado aparentemente inerte.

Sintió algo vibrar en su pantalón y descubrió que era su celular. Lo saco y vio quien era.

-¿Si?- contesto.

–De acuerdo, estoy frente a la cafetería familiar donde siempre comemos, si, aquí esperare, gracias sempai- dijo para finalmente colgar.

Se levanto, su sempai ya venía en camino por él, era tarde y tenía que volver a casa.

Salió y espero frente a la cafetería. Volteo y vio gente pasando, suspiro, de seguro ese joven ya se había ido a su casa, pero, cuando volvió a ver, descubrió con asombro que seguía igual, sin moverse.

Maldita curiosidad, finalmente había decidido acercarse, cruzo la calle y se poso frente a la lastimera figura de ese joven.

-Oye…. ¿Estas vivo?- pregunto mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a él para observarla al rostro.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que tomando delicadamente su barbilla le levanto el rostro para toparse con unos hermosos ojos entreabiertos llenos de lágrimas.

Y no solo eso, al tocar su piel y ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, noto que tenia temperatura alta.

-Oye, no debes estar aquí, es peligroso, si quieres te llevo a tu casa para que te sientas mejor-

-Déjame aquí… no tengo… casa…- contesto levemente mientras su mirada se fijaba sobre el pavimento –la casa donde vivía… ya no es más mi casa… por favor… no quiero volver ahí… nunca-

- Pero si te quedas aquí sufrirás de un resfriado muy agudo y de fiebre- le contesto mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

-Prefiero… morirme aquí… que volver ahí…- dijo mientras se ladeaba lentamente, la temperatura iba aumentando y se comenzaba a desvanecer.

Un auto se detuvo frente al joven de cabellos azulados y de el descendió un joven de maduro y tierno parecer. Se acerco al joven y lo observo al igual que observo al joven que ahora estaba desmayado.

-Todo está bien, Nowaki? – pregunto mientras abría una sombrilla.

-Si… pero… me preocupa la salud de este joven, no me agradaría para nada dejarlo aquí a la intemperie y con los peligros de los asaltantes y violadores- contesto mientras se levantaba.

-Entiendo… creo que es mejor llevarlo a la casa para atenderlo y luego lo llevaremos a su hogar, te parece Nowaki? –

-Si…. – dijo tomando al castaño en brazos y metiéndolo al asiento trasero del carro.

-Iré por el botiquín y las medicinas que hagan falta… mientras tanto tu ponlo en mi recamara y atiéndelo para que su temperatura no se convierta en fiebre-

-Así lo haré- dijo mientras conducía-.

-Tal vez después sepamos quien eres y de dónde vienes…. – dijo Nowaki sin dejar de ver al castaño que ahora reposaba en el asiento y su cabeza descansaba sobre las piernas de el de cabello azulado.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 El aleteo de la mariposa

El peliazul abrazaba con mucha fuerza al castaño, como si no quisiera separarse nunca de el. Como si presintiera que ya nunca podría volverlo a abrazar. Por su parte el castaño solo derramaba silenciosas lágrimas en el pecho de Nowaki, sabia que lo que vendría le iba a destruir el corazón al peliazul.

Se separaron lentamente, Hiro ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar sus lágrimas que ahora se derramaban libremente y le empapaban el rostro provocando que pequeñas partes de su cara brillasen como diamantes.

-Nowaki, tengo que decirte toda la verdad-decía Hiroki mientras se separaba aun mas de Nowaki.

-No importa Hiro-san, lo que de verdad importa es que estas bien- se acercaba para poder abrasarle una vez mas.

-No alejate!!, esto es demasiado importante- lo aparto violentamente y le dio la espalda mientras seguía hablando, el peliazul solo lo miraba con profunda tristeza sabia que lo que Hiro-san diría lo iba a lastimar.

Hiroki dio vuelta se acerco a Nowaki y le susurro al oído:

-Ya no te amo-

Nowaki quedo en shock de sus ojos comenzaban a caer cristalinas lágrimas el no necesitaba una explicación a eso pero tenia que saber, no quería hacerse mas daño pero tenia que preguntar.

-P...por....que?- decía mientras lo abrasaba.

-Simplemente ya no lo hago y lo mas probable es que jamas lo halla hecho, eres tan solo un...-.

-Reemplazo- le interrumpía Nowaki mientras pasaba por su mente la imagen de Hiro-san junto a Usagi.

Soltó lentamente al castaño tratando de contener el llanto jamas pensó que Hiro iba a ser tan directo, tan sincero, lo miraba a los ojos el castaño se mantenía muy sereno, tenia que aceptarlo el decía la verdad.

-Estabas....mu..er..to- dijo el peliazul recordando lo que había visto antes.

-Fue fingido, una inyección que baja el pulso casi a cero, quería una forma fácil de deshacerme de ti- cruel, si el castaño siempre había sido así, pero no de esa forma tan despiadada, tan cruda, tan....vacía.

Ahora por fin el demonio Kamijou había hecho que Nowaki se rompiese, este lloraba como un niño cuya madre a muerto, derramaba unas hermosas lágrimas

Puras y llenas de dolor.

Que otro cosa podía hacer el castaño ya lo había dicho todo el castaño se acerco a el lo tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro, lentamente Hiroki se acerco a la puerta de salida, en el edificio ya no había nadie, al salir un auto negro esperaba, de dentro asomo Akihiko que viendo la cara destrozada de Nowaki solo pudo desviar la mirada.

Hiroki soltó al peliazul dejándolo en la banqueta y se dirijio al auto antes de entrar dirijo su mirada a Nowaki.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi BASURA!!!- le espeto como ultimo, y en cuanto subió al coche este arranco a toda velocidad.

El joven de hermosa sonrisa callo de rodillas al suelo basura, basura, era lo que rondaba su cabeza, probablemente seria la ultima vez que escuchara la voz de:

**su amado Hiro-san!!!**


	4. Corazon errante

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica no me pertenece mucho menos cualquiera de sus personajes esto solo es por diversión no tiene fines de lucro.

Shiori: Konnichiwa a todos pueden llamarme Shiori y me disculpo por no haber comentado nada en los capítulos anteriores pero era por el simple hecho de que no tenia mucho que decir.

De pronto detrás de Shiori se forma una nube de humo y de hay sale una pequeña chibi de Shiori y ambas están unidas por una cadena al cuello.

Kaoru: Mi nombre es Kaoru y el verdadero problema que esta mentirosa no quiso decir (señala muy acusadoramente a Shiori con el dedo) es que los primeros caps. los escribimos al rededor de la 1:00 am y en ese momento no somos nada coherentes, bueno bueno ahora el Cap. ...

De pronto Shiori saca una sartén de kira-sama sabrá donde y golpea a Kaoru.

Shiori: Agradecimientos al final jeje....

Cap. 4 Corazón errante:

Un auto recorría a toda velocidad las calles salpicando el agua de la lluvia, dentro de el un castaño lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Akihiko mientras eran observados por un castaño menor de verdes ojos y un hombre de cabello negro y gafas algo parecido a Usagi.

-Por dios Hiroki cálmate, puedes llorar cuanto quieras pero eso no cambiara nada- dijo Haruhiko mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Usagi le dirigió una mirada acecina pero se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Hiroki se hacía cada vez más pesado, este se había desmayado, lo recostó lentamente y le recargo la cabeza en su pecho. Mientras tanto el pequeño Misaki veía la escena con un poco de celos, no, con muchos celos.

Por fin el auto negro llego a su destino, la casa de Misaki, en la entrada todos bajaron del coche inclusive Miyagi quien al ver a Hiroki corrió a abrazarlo para sorpresa de todos.

-Ellos son amigos de la infancia- aclaro Usagi.

Al oír su voz Miyagi no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa, jamás creyó ver a Kamijou con Usami después de tantos años.

-Me marcho estoy retrasado para una tediosa reunión, te contactare luego Akihiko- se despidió Haruhiko mientras subía a otro vehículo que acababa de llegar.

En otro lado de la ciudad no muy apartado de ahí.

Caminaba Nowaki por aquellas calles solitarias, la lluvia lo había empapado por completo y su caminar reflejaba su tristeza, su dolor y su confusión.

Que es lo que haría ahora, ahora que el amor de su vida lo había despreciado de tal manera que su pobre corazón cada minuto que pasaba iba muriendo, que es lo que pasaría ahora, ahora que él no estaba, pero por alguna razón sino que ansiaba con mas fervor el estar a su lado, el poder volverlo a abrazar y besar, el poder acariciar el castaño cabello de aquel delicado ser que había robado su corazón SU HERMOSO ANGEL DE ALAS NEGRAS!!!

Algunos días después en casa de Misaki

Solo se encontraban ya ahí Misaki y Shinobu, el pequeño ojiverde le contaba su gran aventura al rubio.

-Y a donde se fue todo el mundo?- pregunto muy preocupado Shinobu.

-Pues Miyagi se llevo al castaño desmayado a su casa- contesto despreocupado Misaki pero se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón Shinobu era rodeado por fuego y su rostro se oscureció así que por miedo a el Misaki decidió distraerlo.

-Etto...etto...y Usagi-san dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente así que se fue, yo creo que fue con el tipo de las gafas- en ese momento ambos se pusieron a analizar ¿quien seria en realidad Usami-sensei?.

En la azotea de un hospital durante el ocaso

Se encontraba Nowaki se encontraba sentado en el suelo admirando el sol, casi tan bello como Hiro-san y casi tan mortal como él.

Lo extrañaba, si lo extrañaba demasiado, como sería capaz de vivir sin el. Se levanto pesadamente, se acerco lentamente a la barda de la azotea y se subió en ella, la recorría de un lado a otro mientras recordaba con dolor a su Oni no Kamijou, como viviría ahora, sin sus pequeñas muestras de amor, sin esos regaños, sin ese orgullo que a veces lo sobrepasaba, sin su seno fruncido, sin su suave piel, sin sus lindos sonrojos, no ya no quería seguir sin el, ya nada importaba, ya nada llenaría el vacio y el daño que el castaño había dejado en su corazón.

En ese momento se detuvo en seco y observo las calles a sus pies, toda esa gente, pero nadie comparado con su Hiro-san, relajo instintivamente el cuerpo, estiro los brazos y salto en un casi imperceptible movimiento.

Continuara.....

Shiori: NO NOWAKI NO!!!!! QUE JODIDO CARA*^#$$...

Kaoru: Cállate!!! cuál es tu problema, si fuiste tú la que lo escribió

Shiori: Claro que no, fuiste tú.....ahora dime que es lo que sigue o sino.....

Kaoru: Estas dispuesta a hacer todo con tal de saber que sigue???

Shiori asiente con la cabeza.

Kaoru: muajaja....bien bien ahorita mismo continúa este cap....

Kaoru se acerca a Shiori y le susurra algo al oído inmediatamente esta se pone como un tomate, la pequeña solo se ríe, camina hacia un cajón y saca unas esposas y demás artículos extraños y arrastra a Shiori por su cadena del cuello hacia dentro de un cuarto y la otra solo llora y repite una y otra vez....

Shiori: Nowaki...Nowaki...Nowaki....

Cap. 4 parte 2

Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras lentamente despegaba sus pies de la barda cuando sintió un tirón de su muñeca que jalo de el de vuelta al suelo, rápidamente abrió los ojos para ver quien había sido aquel que había evitado que se suicidase.

-TU!?!?- grito Nowaki zafándose del agarre de su muñeca.

-QUE CONO ESTABAS HACIENDO!?!?- le grito el desconocido quien se las arreglo para volver a sujetarlo y obligarlo a bajar por las escaleras.

Ya en la calle

El sujeto se quito la gorra que oscurecía su rostro, ambos se mostraban un poco mas serenos.

-Dime en que pensabas al tratar de saltar de esa azotea?- pregunto Usagi apoyándose en un poste.

Nowaki no respondió y comenzó a caminar sin saber aun su dirección, Usagi por su parte camino en silencio junto el peliazul.

-Que es lo que quieres dime de una vez?....qué?....acaso vienes a restregarme tu triunfo en la cara...- grito ya muy fatigado Nowaki, con una voz ya muy ronca de tanto llorar y gritar.

-Solo he venido a decirte la verdad, Hiroki está muriendo....- dijo el peligris manteniendo la calma.

-A QUE TE REFIERES?!?!- grito el peliazul mientras sujetaba con fiereza del cuello de la camisa a Usagi.

-Desde que se vio obligado a abandonarte, ya no come, no duerme, durante las noches no puede dejar de llorar y cuando por fin lo hace es porque el cansancio lo vence- termino el peligris zafándose del agarre de Nowaki y alejándose un poco.

Nowaki se calmo un poco más, ahora la ira ido y era notable en su rostro la más pura confusión y tristeza.

-Pero...el dijo que yo...yo...solo era un reemplazo- le dijo muy quedamente esto último agachando la vista.

-No es verdad- dijo Usagi con una fría mirada, sin sentimientos eso hizo que el peliazul sintiera un escalofrió en su espalda y tuviera un mal presentimiento.

-Fui yo quien obligo a Hiroki a hacerlo- le soltó Usagi provocando que el corazón de Nowaki empezara a resonar con mayor fuerza.

-DIME QUE LO QUE HAS DICHO ES MENTIRA!!!- rugió el peliazul.

-No, yo lo obligue.......lo necesitaba junto a mi....- paro un poco y vio el violento arranque de ira que comenzaba a iniciar en Nowaki, tenía que decir todo antes de que se le lanzara encima.

-Lo convencí y lo planeamos todo al principio el no sufrió tanto, también pensó que era lo mejor..... pero la segunda vez que te vio el corazón se le destruyo completamente, después de que lo deje dormido tuve un mal presentimiento y por eso estoy aquí- termino con un tono relajado y alzando los hombros.

Nowaki sentía que todo le daba vueltas no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que Hiro-san lo necesitaba...

-Ya que sabes toda la verdad me marcho- dijo Usagi mientras le daba la espalda, pero la mano del peliazul lo detuvo.

-Quiero verlo....-le susurro.

-No- le respondió cortantemente el peligris.

-Pero....- trato de hablar mas pero Usagi lo interrumpió.

-Espero que comprendas que solo estoy aquí para salvar tu vida por Hiroki, pero a partir de aquí no esperes volver a vernos nunca más- termino Usagi dejando a Nowaki en shock.

Usagi-san solo se despidió nuevamente con un leve movimiento de la mano y se marcho corriendo hacia un callejón oscuro, pero eso no detuvo al peliazul quien salió corriendo detrás de él.

Continuara......

Kaoru: Te gusto?

Shiori quien ahora traia puesto un traje de conejita blanca lleno de sangre se limito a asentir.

Kaoru: Misaki explota, una pelea contra Usagi, por que esté sujeta a Shinobu por el cuello de la camisa??, kami está a punto de golpearlo!!!. En el próximo capitulo: "Cuando oscurece" esperen ver a un Misaki muy furioso y la verdad detrás de Shinobu.....Nos vemos!!!....

Shiori: Espera!!! Espera!!! Y los agradecimientos???

Kaoru: Oh... cierto... ambas???

Shiori: Sip

Shiori y Kaoru:

Hiroki. no. fan.: Gracias por tu comentario y perdón por nuestra mala gramática pero como ya lo dijimos hicimos esos capítulos de noche aun así....ARIGATOU!!!!!

FchanHatake: Muchas gracias por tu ideas créeme que hicieron poner a nuestro cerebro a funcionar aunque esperamos que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Bueno y a todos nuestros demás lectores esperamos que nos sigan leyendo...

JYA-NE!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ya sé que esto cansa pero junjou no me pertenece y de la misma forma sus personajes solo hago esto por diversión.

Shiori: Konnichiwa!!! Este capítulo lo dedicamos especialmente a Mitsuki-chian por su cumple y esperamos no nos mate cuando lo lea....

Kaoru: TE MATARA A TI!!!! Ya que ni siquiera te has molestado en presentarnos....pues Mitsuki mi nombre es Shiranami Kaoru y.....YO SERE QUIEN LE QUITE LAS OREJAS A SHIORI-CHAN!!!! Y.....

Es interrumpida por Shiori quien le tapa la boca como puede y la deja tirada en el suelo medio inconciente.

Shiori: Etto...etto... °////° Kaoru-san creo que definitivamente moriras si sigues hablando ¬¬, pero bueno ehhh... gracias a todos por los rewiers jejeje

Kaoru: Y les pido que por favor no odien a Usami todo seme mantiene en secreto sus razones...¬¬

Shiori: Me das miedo cuando hablas así Kaoru-san n_n......bueno ahora el cap...

Cap. 5 Cuando oscurece

En el hogar de Misaki ya se estaba volviendo rutina el que hubiera mas y mas desconocidos, primero Hiroki y Usagi, el primero estaba viviendo junto a Miyagi-san y el segundo dormía fuera pero siempre estar a lado de Hiroki-kun, daba gracias a dios que su hermano se encontrara de viaje y que regresaría dentro de 1 semana, había veces en que Misaki trataba de espiar las conversaciones de el castaño y el peligris pero no entendía de que hablaban pareciera que estuviera escuchando una película de terror.

Flash back

Se encontraba Misaki hincado frente a la puerta y con el oído pegado a esta, ya hacia dos horas que Usagi-san y Hiroki-kun se habían encerrado en aquella habitación, así que la curiosidad ya carcomía el interior del pequeño, no sabía porque sentía aquello solo sabía que quería al castaño lejos de Usagi, de pronto escucho unos susurros.

-Si lo quieres matar de un golpe te recomiendo que lo hagas debajo del brazo en la arteria principal, pero si lo haces así saldrá demasiada sangre- dijo muy calmado Hiro como si fuera lo mas común del mundo, cosa de todos los días.

De pronto la puerta se abrió súbitamente provocando la caída de Misaki, cuando este levanto la cabeza solo vio como el peligris salía deprisa mientras tomaba la mano de Hiroki.

Fin del Flash Back

Además para acabarla desde hace unos días Usagi se había comportado de manera extraña con el y luego al final tenia el deber de alojar a Nowaki-kun quien ya llevaba 4 días durmiendo en su portón, no iba a dejarlo ahí para que muriera.

-Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad pero si me quieres fuera de tu casa dime por favor donde esta Hiro-san- dijo Nowaki con una brillante sonrisa pero a Misaki le pareció demasiado amenazante.

-Lo siento pero ahora no esta, salio desde ayer con Usagi y no han regresado todavía- el menor no entendía por que eso le daba tanta rabia pero mejor se calmaba porque al parecer el peliazul también comenzaba a rabiar.

-Etto...cálmate, mejor quédate a esperarlo y cuando llegue te lo podrás llevar- Misaki y Nowaki se dieron cuenta de cuánto deseaban que eso ocurriese. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, habían encontrado un objetivo común: separar a Hiroki de Usami.

En la ciudad frente a la torre de Tokio

Se encontraba estacionada una camioneta negra y dentro de ella estaba Hiroki en el asiento del conductor muriéndose de la preocupación, cuando de pronto...

-Arranca!!!- grito Usagi mientras salía corriendo de una joyería, su rostro era cubierto por un pasamontañas y en una de sus manos llevaba un costal.

Hiroki obedeció inmediatamente y encendió el auto mientras el peligris subió por la parte de atrás y justo cuando cerró la puerta Hiroki arranco.

-Que sucedió?...pensé que no habría alarmas esta vez...ni policías!!!- grito esto ultimo dándose cuenta de que eran perseguidos por cerca de 10 patrullas, aunque el castaño se deshizo muy fácilmente de ellas.

-Un tonto activo la alarma...pero eso no importa, por favor detén el auto necesito hablar contigo- dijo muy seriamente Usagi así que el castaño no objeto nada y solo obedeció en silencio.

Ya había detenido el auto en un lugar lejos de la visibilidad de la policía, dentro de la camioneta en la parte trasera Hiroki curaba con sumo cuidado una herida en el pecho del peligris, un estúpido policía quiso hacerse el héroe y con un abrecartas había atacado a Usagi aunque este lo inmovilizo rápidamente aun así lo había lastimado un poco. El castaño le dio la espalda por un momento cosa que el peligris aprovecho y le abrazo por detrás, lo beso y recostó lentamente en el piso y se acomodo sobre él.

-Usagi-san yo...-pero no pudo continuar porque el dedo índice del peligris se encontraba sobre su boca.

-Hiroki- el mayor se acerco peligrosamente a su oído y lamio su lóbulo con suavidad.

-Ahh...- se estremeció el castaño al sentir la mano de Usagi levantando su camisa.

-Dime Hiro...te irías a vivir conmigo a los Estados Unidos??- le susurro al momento que lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza.

El castaño quedo en shock no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabia que era lo que había ocurrido, aun sin haber dicho respuesta alguna se levanto lentamente.

-No sé qué decir....me dejarías pensarlo???-contesto por fin.

-Claro.... ahora vallamos a casa- el peligris tomo de la barbilla a Hiroki y le planto un tierno beso en los labios.

Frente a la casa de Misaki

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Misaki cuando vieron en la entrada a Nowaki quien observaba atentamente unos papeles en sus manos y frente a el Haruhiko quien acariciaba el cabello de Misaki como si fuera un gato, rápidamente pararon el auto y ambos bajaron, el castaño procuro quedar detrás de Usagi para así no tener que enfrentar la mirada del peliazul.

-Hiroki mira lo que me quito tu ex- acuso el pelinegro señalando a Nowaki.

El castaño se paro en medio de ambos dispuesto a quitarle los documentos al peliazul, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que Nowaki tenía en las manos eran fotos de algunos asesinatos efectuados por él, además de unas fotos de la reciente escena que tuvo con el peligris. En ese momento la furia correr por sus venas, como había sido capaz de engañarlo de esa manera tan cruel??? solo lo utilizo, el sabía perfectamente lo que el castaño sentía por el así que decidió usarlo, NO!!! ahora Nowaki debería estar pensando lo peor de él, no, no lo dejaría destruirlo, rápidamente Hiroki saco su arma y apunto a la frente de Usagi quien solo tenía una horrible sonrisa marcada en el rostro, en ese momento pasaron muchas cosas a la vez, primera....Misaki se había puesto entre Hiroki y Usagi, segunda...Nowaki había abrazado al castaño provocando que su arma callera al suelo, y tercera...Miyagi y Shinobu habían aparecido de la nada, agregando que Haruhiko había aprovechado para escapar.

-No...nowa....ki- dijo el castaño, en ese momento pensó en todo el dolor que le había causado a su Nowaki, no... El ya no tenía derecho a llamarlo suyo.

-Hiro-san, Hiro-san, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, cuanto te amo, cuanto deseo estar contigo- le soltó el peliazul muy alegre rozando su mejilla contra la del castaño.

-Pe-pero Nowaki soy un... acecino...lo viste en las fotos no es así- estaba a punto de llorar Hiroki jamás quiso que el peliazul se enterase.

-Bueno la verdad es que eso aclara algunas cosas extrañas alrededor de Hiro-san, yo solo te pido que no lo hagas de nuevo- le contesto como si se tratase de reganar a un niño que ha hecho una travesura insignificante.

-Y las de Akihiko???- pregunto temeroso el castaño.

-Pues vi como reaccionaste cuando te diste cuenta de que yo las veía y ahora tengo la certeza de que me quieres....aunque sea solo un poco- termino susurrando, la verdad es que no tenía idea de quién era más importante para Hiroki, el o Usagi, aun así no podía evitar el gran amor que le tenía.

De pronto el castaño comenzó a llorar, cosa que asusto mucho a Nowaki, pero en el momento en que Hiroki lo beso todo en su mente desapareció, Usagi veía la escena muy enojado, tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que Misaki había hecho, el peligris sabia que el castaño no se volvería a separar de Nowaki, por más que le insistiera, comenzó a apretar los puños con fuerza.

Misaki por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado y veía muy tiernamente la escena, cuando de pronto sintió a Usagi detrás de él, el menor se puso muchísimo mas rojo de lo que un uke pudo soñar jamás, pero el calor en sus mejillas se fue cuando volteo a ver a Usagi, el peligris ni siquiera lo miraba, el tenia la vista fija en la pareja de enfrente, tenía el rostro ensombrecido y de sus manos ya goteaba sangre debido a la fuerza con la que cerraba los puños.

-Miyagi-san haz el favor de llevar a Hiroki y a Nowaki a tu casa mientras encuentran un lugar- ordeno el pequeño pero más que orden parecía suplica, el pelinegro solo asintió y abrió la puerta del auto para que entraran, primero entro el peliazul pero cuando iba a entrar Hiro Usagi lo tomo bruscamente del antebrazo, el peliazul iba a salir del carro para golpear al peligris pero Miyagi se le adelanto y le propino un derechazo en el rostro provocando que este callera al suelo y un hilo de sangre saliese de su boca, después todos subieron al auto y este se marcho.

-Usagi deberías dejar que se vallan y que sean felices juntos- le dijo muy amablemente Misaki al peligris hincándose junto a el.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- contesto muy fríamente el peligris mientras se ponía de pie.

Esto provoco que silenciosas lagrimas recorrieran el rostro de el menor.

-Déjalo Misaki, este idiota nunca va a entender el daño que provoca- le dijo Shinobu al pequeño mientras sonreía burlonamente y le tendía una mano para que se levantase pero antes de que el pequeño la tomara, Usagi tomo violentamente a Shinobu del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto.

-A quien llamaste idiota???, mocoso- pregunto furioso el peligris.

-A ti estúpido sordo- le respondió el rubio entre una risa algo burlona cosa que provoco que Usagi comenzara a golpearlo hasta que Misaki se colgó de su brazo para evitar que lo matara a golpes.

-Que crees que haces tonto?!?!- le grito el pequeño castaño a Usagi quien simplemente lanzo al suelo al rubio.

-Lo que yo quiero...- se burlo el peligris.

-Yo-yo...QUE FUE LO QUE YO TE HICE!?!?!....porque no vas tras Hiroki....si lo amas tanto...-dijo entre sollozos Misaki, le dolía mucho decir aquello pero era necesario por el bien de todos, incluso de el mismo.

-NO!!!...ALEJATE DE MISAKI!!!...-grito el rubio que aun se encontraba en el suelo y se levantaba con mucha dificultad.

-ASI QUE ESO ERA!!! POR ESO QUE VAS TODOS LOS DIAS A CASA DE MISAKI!!!- grito Usagi muy molesto mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

Flash Back

Desde hace algunos días Usagi había notado algo sumamente interesante, como había estado espiando a Hiroki que ahora se hospedaba en casa de Misaki, pudo darse cuenta de que todos los días Shinobu siempre estaba cerca de Misaki tanto que incluso a veces dormía ahí, un día que se encontraba con Hiroki el rubio entro en tema.

-Oye Hiroki, Shinobu lleva 2 días quedándose a dormir aquí…¿Tu sabes porque?- pregunto muy calmado el peligris mientras le daba un trago a su café.

El castaño no contesto, en lugar de eso escupió el café que tenia en la boca empapando al peligris como consecuencia, para luego ponerse mas rojo que un tomate, y además de eso nada más se hablo del tema.

Fin del flash back

-MALDITO BASTARDO!!!- grito Usagi mientras caminaba a paso firme hacia Shinobu.

-DETENTE!!!- grito el pequeño castaño al interponerse entre el mayor y el rubio- NO DEJARE QUE LO TOQUES!!!- termino cuando extendió los brazos para proteger a su amigo.

Pero Usagi no se detuvo sino hasta que quedo frente a frente con Misaki, acaricio suavemente el delicado rostro del menor, y le propino una bofetada que hizo que el pequeño callera de rodillas al piso y sus hermosos ojos verdes se comenzaran a llenar de lagrimas, después el mayor dio media vuelta y marcho rumbo a casa de Miyagi.

Continuara

Kaoru: muajaja castígalo vamos!!!

Shiori: cállate!!!....etto perdonen a Usagi por favor pero como esta ya dijo ¬¬…. Un seme tiene sus razones..

Kaoru: bueno bueno esperamos tener el próximo cap. mas pronto pero es muy difícil…. Ahh y si es que este les gusto por favor dejen rewiers…

Shiori: aunque solo quieran decir que les gusto o alguna otra cosa…

Kaoru: también aceptamos amenazas y algunas declaraciones de que hemos ganado un nuevo enemigo y eso....

Shiori: ahh…. Y Mitsuki espero ansiosa tu nuevo cap.… ^^

Kaoru: Buahhh…Otra vez ella….

Shiori: ¬¬

Kaoru: bueno… creo q-que eso es todo SAYONARA…..buahhhh….


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6: Momentos

Ese día estaba realmente triste, el cielo era gris y el viento soplaba fuertemente como presagiando una tormenta, todo el paisaje era observado desde la solitaria ventana de cierto castaño, la casa parecía vacía y el único sonido que se podía escuchar eran los amargos sollozos del pequeño, el día era perfecto según Misaki porque pareciera que alguien quisiese acompañarlo en su soledad y miseria, si miserable era el termino perfecto para describir como se sentía.

Hace tan solo unas horas le había ocurrido algo terrible pero aun no comprendía del todo el porqué lo torturaba ese hecho, la única cosa que tenia clara era que le dolía, era una sensación que le quemaba el pecho y no le permitía dormir porque cada vez que lo hacía recordaba el rostro de Usagi, volvió a recostarse en su cama y se cubrió hasta las orejas con la suave sabana, él sabía perfectamente que el mayor no lo quería, pero aunque fuese así el quería estar a su lado, por lo menos observaría su dicha y sería feliz por ello.

Flash Back

Hace pocos días

Se encontraban Misaki, Usagi y Hiroki en un hermoso parque en el centro de la ciudad, habían estado paseando y finalmente habían decidido descansar allí y tomar un helado.

-Tengo que irme aun no he arreglado algunos asuntos importantes- anuncio con prisa Hiroki mientras observaba su reloj y salía rápidamente de allí.

Los otros simplemente se limitaron a observar su figura alejarse, el mayor se puso de pie y dirigió al otro hacia un carrito de helados.

-¿Parece que solo quedamos tu y yo Misaki, que te gustaría hacer?- Pregunto el peligris con una sugestiva mirada mientras compraba dos helados de vainilla.

-Na-da en especi-al- Contesto ya nervioso el pequeño.

-Perfecto así te podre llevar a un lugar especial- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y adentrándose más allí.

Al llegar el pequeño castaño casi llora de la emoción al darse cuenta de que el mayor lo había llevado a un hermoso jardín de rosas de todos colores.

-Se parecen a Usagi-san, fuertes, elegantes, hermosas... ¡¿¡pero que estoy pensando!- se cuestionaba mentalmente Misaki logrando confundirse cada vez mas.

-Sabes Misaki, con la única persona con la había venido a este lugar, es la única persona a la que de verdad eh amado- Rio el otro cortando una rosa carmesí.

-Usagi-san, ¿quien es esa persona?- pregunto tristemente el menor tratando de que sonara simplemente curioso.

-Es un secreto, pero quizás algún día te enteres- sonrió enigmáticamente el mayor.

-Dime aunque sea algún detalle de esa persona- suplico tratando de sonar normal aunque en su interior sentía algo parecido a las nauseas.

-Simplemente te diré que es alguien maravilloso y lo es sin siquiera darse cuenta- fue interrumpido por el timbre de su móvil.

Lo reviso en un rápido movimiento para igual de rápidamente regresarlo a su bolsillo.

-Me tengo que ir, perdona el dejarte solo aquí pero surgió una emergencia con Hiroki- se despidió girándose pero antes de partir dijo: -Ah! Y te daré una pequeña pista si tanto quieres saber, su cabello es de un hermoso color castaño-.

En aquel momento Misaki escucho un sonoro ruido proveniente de su corazón, como cristal rompiéndose, ahora lo entendía todo, aquel a quien el peligris amaba era a Kamijou-san.

Ahora todo adquiría sentido, el porqué el mayor nunca se despegaba de su lado, el que incluso lo tratara bien a él, había oído accidentalmente de los labios del propio Hiroki que debía de tratarlo bien y no actuar de la forma usual o podría hacerle daño y por ultimo estaba esa llamada, el castaño solo había tenido que enviar un mensaje y Usagi salía corriendo para allá.

El pequeño ojiverde estaba tan concentrado en esto que no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.

-Sera mejor que me vaya a casa, a deshacerme de ese vagabundo que se ha estado quedando frente a mi puerta-

Fin del Flash Back

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en la casa de Miyagi para ser exactos, se encontraban en una habitación los 4, Hiroki y Nowaki sentados en la cama hablando de no sé qué cosas y justo al lado Miyagi y Shinobu quien había llegado hace un momento para advertirles que Usami iría para allá pero un sorprendentemente calmado Kaimijou le dijo que no se preocupara que el arreglaría todo, y ahora el pelinegro solo se dedicaba a curar a un muy molesto rubio.

-Argh!... ten cuidado- le reprendió Shinobu mientras el mayor intentaba limpiarle un corte cercano al hombro.

-Cálmate ya Shinobu-chin, no seas tan llorón- Rio el pelinegro provocando que el otro le diese una patada en la espinilla.

-Ese maldito, como desearía que algo horrible le sucediese...- Comenzó a murmuras el menor además de otras inteligibles amenazas,

-¿Porque lo hiciste, porque simplemente no le dijiste la verdad?- Pregunto Miyagi poniéndose completamente serio.

-Porque Misaki estaba allí y yo no soportaría si...- Susurro bajando la mirada hasta que le vino un gran sonrojo al sentir el abrazo que ahora recibía del pelinegro.

-¿Tanto te importa?- le pregunto al oído el mayor.

-Tu sabes muy bien lo que sucedería si el llegase a...-fue interrumpido abruptamente por la discusión que estaban teniendo el castaño y el peliazul.

-No dejare que vallas es muy peligroso- se veía la preocupación en sus hermosas orbes azules.

-Por dios es Akihiko!, además no necesito que nadie me este cuidando- se defendió Hiroki caminando de aquí para allá en la habitación.

-El ya te arrebato de mi lado una vez no dejare que lo haga de nuevo- corto tajantemente Nowaki con un tono de voz que en su vida había escuchado el castaño.

De pronto sonó el teléfono rompiendo aquella tensión que comenzaba a inundar el ambiente. Miyagi corrió a contestar.

-¿Bueno?-

-Misaki! Que sucede habla más despacio- Todos observaban con sumo cuidado cada movimiento realizado por el pelinegro.

-Escóndete, yo llamare a la policía e iré a revisar- Colgó y rápidamente marco al 911.

-Que sucedió Miyagi- hablo primero Shinobu.

-Nowaki ven conmigo, al parecer alguien entro a la casa de Misaki- Apresuradamente y sin más explicaciones ambos tomaron sus respectivos abrigos y se marcharon.

30 min. Más tarde

Se encontraban solos en la habitación Shinobu y Kamijou, ya que aun no regresaban los demás. El móvil vibro en el bolsillo de Hiroki, este lo abrió precipitadamente y contesto aun más velozmente cuando reconoció quien lo llamaba.

-¿Hay noticias?- pregunto sin siquiera molestarse en saludar.

-Si, lo hice, ¿porque?- aguardo un poco mas y cuando recibió su respuesta sus ojos se agrandaron por la impresión.

-Pero qué demonios!- grito asustando al pequeño rubio quien había estado viendo la televisión por si llegaban a transmitir algo relacionado con Misaki.

-No! No puede, eso es...- fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente del móvil y luego la llamada se corto.

-Maldito seas Haruhiko- maldijo por lo bajo el castaño mientras se colocaba su abrigo y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Que sucede?- lo siguió el rubio.

-Alguien muy peligroso va tras Misaki, será mejor que avisemos a los otros- abrió la puerta y salió esperando a que el menor saliera para poder cerrar con llave, cosa que jamás sucedió porque de la nada aparecieron varios hombres quienes rápidamente los sometieron y encerraron en una vagoneta.

-¿¡¿¡Quienes son ustedes?- Grito el rubio en cuanto el vehículo arranco.

-Eso a ti no te interesa lindura- dijo uno de los sujetos tomándolo de la barbilla.

-¿Porque están haciendo esto?- pregunto aun muy calmado el castaño.

-Lo siento Kamijou-sempai pero son ordenes del señor Usami- Contesto el conductor desde la parte delantera ya que ninguno de los demás se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo a la cara.

-Pero pensé que iba tras el menor de los Takahashi- trato de ponerse de pie pero un objeto pesado lo golpeo en la espalda.

-Tienes razón, pero también te quiere a ti, el rubiecito solo será un extra...y ni siquiera intentes convencernos de dejarlos ir, jamás podrás igualar el pago que el jefe ofreció- dijo un tipo con un bate balanceándose en su mano antes de sujetarlo para golpear a Hiroki en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente.


End file.
